VOODOO MKO
by Mz.AnimeKillerLover
Summary: change of plans kagome is the northern princess and her an sesshy...i don't feel like typing it just read and you'll get it!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome"s P.O.V

As I saw inuyasha jump out the tree an walk to my evil wench of a incarnation. What does she have that I don"t, I mean the lady is dead for kami's sake.  
>Someone needs to help Inuyasha because im jus getting sick of it. He says he loves me one moment, the next moment he makes up a lie or sneak off.<p>

THOUGHT'S I mine as well jus give up I mean i kinda have this thing for sess- ,what am I thininking he could never like let alone love some one like me.

Kagome?

Kagome!

KAGOME SAKURA HIGURASHI!  
>EXIT THOUGHT's<p>

Huh? I look up and see Sango in my face.

Yea what is it?. I ask

You dozed off, well not really but you kind of, Yea kags you dozed off. Sango answers

I was Just thinking about somethings. I say

Was It a boy, a man, or a DEMON, maybe a certain Half-demmon? Sango teases

O yea i actually was thinking about Naraku? I tease back

EWWWWW!

When sango yelled i had to just fall back and laugh because of he face expression. I mean it was like she seen chucky the good guy doll.  
>Iheard something rustle in the bushes and stopped laughing but kept giggling.I got up and walked to the bushes and just stood there.<p>

B00!yells kouga AHAHAHAHA! you should see(HAHA) The look on your(Face)!

You can be such a pain.I say as I retrieve myself from the ground.

It was funny.

no it wasnt!

YES

NO

YES

NO

YES!

NOO!

ok no.

That's what I thought. I say as I smile in victory

So what's up lil sis? kouga says

Well nothing much i've been playing with the voodoo dolls and their actually fun. Also I made inuyasha slap himself grab his crouch and made him say he he!

Woah!

Yea Kouga kagie over there has been giving us a huge laugh. Sango exclaims

I wannna laugh but, I don't know what to do though. kouga yells a little to loud

Kouga I got it, how about you mask your sent and hide in the bushes and just watch! shippo says

Well that does sound fun *sniff* *sniff* I smell dog breath. kouga informs us

HIDE! we say in a loud whisper but in usion

As on que Inuyasha walk into camp with his hakamas untied.

Hey wench whip up some food so kikyo can eat! inuyasha yells

SESSHOMRU'S P.O.V

At the present moment I am in the watching for something to happen as ypu know the half-breed really messed up this time.

Inuyasha ofcourse but when did the group talk about kikh i mean kikyo joining the group! The miko says in a sickingly sweet voice

(GuLP) Well kagome I'm alpha and I make the says

Well last time I checked you didnt provide for the group or your Damn self!

I felt the miko's aura spike hard.

The half breed walked to a big tree and jumped into it. Maybe he's embarrased?

I saw the miko sneak to her big ugly yellow thing and get what looked like voodoo dolls.

HEHEHE! I heard her chuckle

She picked up the doll that looked like the half-breed. Please kami don't tell me that she's not going to do that.

KAGOME'S P.O.V

I took the voodoo doll that looks like Inuyasha and took the arm and put the arm to the foot, just read and hear.

OWW!...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! INUYASHA SAYS AS HIS FOOT WAS PUT BEHIND HIS ARM!

KAGOME HELP ME!

NOW HIS FOOT WAS IN HIS HAKAMA'S

OOOOOOOWWWWWW WHERE IS MY MOTHER WHEN YOU NEED HER!

End of chapter so I need some reviews to tell me if i should continue or delete!

AND IF YOU REVIEW I WILL SHOUTOUT TO YOU IN MY NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

A speacial thanks to Kagome Tashiro,lady sesshomaru-sama,Kagome Monia and Akuma Neko,and sesshysbaby. You guys gave me some support.  
>So thanks and i also need a beta reader.<p>Chapter2<p>

KAGOME'S P.O.V

As we kept walking through the forest after last nights events I have been having a feeling that someone or somwthing has been watching me for the past 4 hours.

I look up and everyone has there eyes on the dirt road ahead. So who or what is watching me.

10 MIN LATER

This is very annoying and uncomftorable. I spread my aura out and I find a VEERRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY strong aura close. A little to close and then I think who would have a strong aura like that?  
>Then it hits me smack in the face! Sesshomaru is the only person that has that strong of an aura! I shout<p>

Ummmm lady kagome is everything alright? miroku asks

O yea i was just umm searching for an aura because I have this strange feeling that make's me feel like im being watched.

Keh I don't feel anything except the woman I love beside me and the hard dirt on the bottom of my feet, NOW LET'S GET MOVIN WENCH BEFORE KIKYO GETS TIRED! Inuyasha says/shouts

THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND HER AND IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A DAY IT'S BEEN JUST LIKE I DON'T KNOW 1 3/4'S OF A FUCKING DAY YOU INCONSIDERATE LAZY STINCKY ASS NO ALIVE PUSSY GETTIN ASS DOG!

My eyes started turning crimson and I felt like I was floating in mid-air. My hair grew longer about a little above my ankles, my boobs grew from a C to an E(is that even possible?), I grew a black fluffly tail and it curled on my shoulders(ya know like sesshy-kins)  
>and my attire changed from a pair of black skinny jeans with chains and black levis+ a aereopostale shirt i went to a black kimono like sesshys but its tighter and shows cl- O U GET IT.<p>

Then I blacked out,don't reallh know what happened next?

SESSHOMARU'S P.O.V

The miko wen't beyond her temper and changed into a inu-miko demoness I guess? As she was in the air she then fell to the ground but, as it appears she has a cresent moon with a star.  
>That symbols the house of the stars!<p>

THAT'S THE NORTHERN PALACE!

IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW KAGOME, BAD TEMPER, SMELLED LIKE SAKURA AND VANILLA...SHES MY MATE TO BE!

BEAST sesshomaru

HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU IT WAS HER BUT, NO SHE'S JUST A HUMAN THAT TRAVELS WITH THE HALF-BREED.  
>ok I admit was incorrect and im sorry.<br>DID U JUST APOLOGIZE! THIS IS FUNNY.  
>shut up don't ruin the momment you annoying dog.<br>WHATEVER CALL ME WAT YA WAN'T BITCH BUT, YOUR GONNA NEED ME AND JUST CALL MY NAME AND I'LL BE THERRE!  
>why is it that kami stuck me with you?<br>WERE MEANT TO BE SESSHY!  
>are you gay?<br>NOO I WAS JUST FOOLING AROUND EEWWWW!  
>im going to make an entrance whatever you do don't try to-<br>END OF CONVERSATION!

I felt a my beast try to take over. I forgot and he took full control.

SANGO'S P.O.V

As soon as kagome fell i looked over her features and she was stunning just as mother said she would be but, I hope sesshomaru is not anywhere close beacuse if he is all hell would break loose.  
>I spoke a little too soon as I looked up I see sesshomaru jumping over a tree and i take note to warn inuyasha to leave him alone, maybe, just maybe kagome may wake up and remember about him and the engagement.<p>

SANGO WHY ARE YOU HIDING YOUR TRUE FORM? Sesshy's beast I named akira asked

Akira how long has it been since you were out and I was around? I ask

I ASKED A QUESTION FIRST PRINCESS.

PRINCESS! I turn around and find Inuyasha and miroku on fire(Mad not literally on fire)

To be continued...

So was it good, bad, great, did it suck!

well anyways review because if you do as usaul I will give you a shout out in my next chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

Before I start I want' to thank,GoddessOfPhantoms,lady sesshomaru-sama,Kagome Tashiro (and sango is from the north she's kaggs sister),shadow zombie,Kouga's older woman,redfir0123, sesschanfan, Too Lazy to sign in...You guys are soo nice and since you reviewes and put me on your alerts im gonna update sooner.

Chapter 3

SANGO'S P.O.V

Will you two nimwits stop yelling as you can see Kagome has fainted because of her transformation so try to keep it down because if she wakes up ya better be ready to hit that road jack. I sayin a hush whisper

The wench ain't goin do a damn thing, right Miroku. Inuyasha says a little to cocky

HALF-BREED LEAVE HER BE! Akira says as he starts making his way to kagome

Akira whatever you do don't yell! I say again in a hushed whisper

*groan* shut up mutt face! kouga states in a hushed whisper as he emerges from the bushes.

WHERE IN 7 HELLS DID YOU COME FROM ASS WIPE! inuyasha yells.

SHIPPO'S P.O.V

Inuyasha yelled and this is to funny. MaMa did this rawring sound like a knight steeling the princess fromt the dragon in the fairytale thingys that MAma reads to me.

*RAAAAWWWWRRRR*

*SNARL*

*GROWL*

SHIPPO'S P.O.V

Everyone looked up except Sango, Miroku, Kilala, kouga, and Sesshomaru. Well thats only kinky-ho and AssbreathYasha.

This is where it gets better.

Mama was rising up like a swamp demon rising from the water and she just looked at Inuyasha with those crimson red eyes and her sharp canine teeth pulled back into a snarl.

ME KILL HALF-BREED NOW!

RUN! Inuyasha yelled but, everyone didn't run except him and I did the most imaginable thing...DO YOU WANNA KNOW HUH HUH HUH?... WELL DO YA!...hehehe I laughed so hard mygrandpups started laughing(IDK y i just did). Then I stopped because I felt this powerful pure aura heading towards us...with the smell of blood...Like graveyards and ashes?

MIROKU'S P.O.V

I seen lady kagome rise from the ground and chase Inuyasha and Lady kikyo off the road(thought the setting changed didn't ya). I feel bad for him, If only he knew and saw that symbol on her forehead he would have bowed down like the suck up he is.

I looked up and saw lady sango change butshe didn't float in mid-air.

She changed from her fighting hakamas to a elegant sky blue kimono with black sakura blossoms on the thighs, from man boots to elegant ballerina,black shoes, and that exact same symbol on her head just like lady kagome.

Can somene explain what's going on? I ask

Well it started 265 years ago when the northen palace was being attacked by angry inu may be thinking ''why whould angry female inu demons will be attacking the northern palace''.It was because my father lord kiro was the most wanted man in the north because of his wealth, looks, and power and my grandfather wanted him to mate within 2-10 weeks and my father then found my mother sakura. The inu females were angry becuse of the fact she was beautiful had more curves in the right places, she was a miko and the most poweful one and she's still alive but, thats to much information. Sango explains in one big breath

WOAH! I yell

OK i need a beta reader and will anyone volunteer?


	4. Chapter 4

I know you guys want to kill me for not updating sooner but i have a very good explaination Mom didn't tell me that the Internet was on but, sowwy.

MIROKU'S P.O.V

Sango why wouldnt you tell me? I ask

Miroku for the safety of my mother and lands so don't start the bullshit! She yells

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! we heard screams in the far distance.

Don't worry that's kagome getting revenge...I can smell inuyasha's blood. Sango states

I turn back around and still see Sesshomaru standing there or whatever it's name is.

Sooo how about we head to the next village and just wait there? I say

Im 143 steps in front of you! Yells shippo

Sango's P.O.V

Ok so were only 2 min away from the villiage and since were heading North mine as well visit the palace and bring kagome along, Oh yea and im gonna tell Miroku how I feel.

Miroku can I talk to you for a moment?

*looks around*

Where the hell did he disappear to that fast?

Sango-chan? says Akira

Yes?

The monk went that way. He says as he points to another path leading from the village.

I get a bad feeling in my gut as i track his scent with my canine nose, leading to a big tree(Not the god tree)and what I found was to much for my eyes.

I saw miroku and kikyo kissing and getting butt ass na- what happened to inuyasha?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks Guys SOO much and Kouga's Older Woman no problem but,i feel like being nice today so here you are and its gonna be longer. MWUAH!

Sango's POV

I actually thought he loved me but now **I realize what kagome ment by heart break.**

**Beast sango**

**LET ME AT HIM THAT TWO-TIMING SMALL PONY-TAILED ASS MONK!**

**I won't let you out because I don't wan't you to hurt him even how bad he's hurt us.**

**I DONT CARE WHAT YOU WAN'T ANYMORE YOUR ALWAYS PUTTING YOURSELF DOWN THATS WHY HAJI REJECTED US BECAUSE OF YOUR LOW SELF-ESTEEM WOMAN UP AND KICK HIS**

**CURSED HAND ASS!**

**End Of Talk**

**Once she mentioned the thought of my ex-crush and my problems I was very angry, but soon realized she was right so I let her out.**

**BEAST POV**

**I WAS LET OUT I KNEW THE HAJI THING WOULD WORK.**

***SNARL* WHEN THAT HAPPENED THEY JUMPED UP AS FASTER THAN U COULD SAY MA**

**SANGO MY LOVE UMMM IT'S NOT WHAT- **

**SAVE IT! I yell AS I act like its nothing(HER PLAN ROCKS).**

**well roku baby im just upset because you two naughty people didn't wait for me. I say in my most Seducive voice which got me kinda horny**

**Well theres always room. He says**

**You should join us sango-chan. Kikyo insist**

**WELL IT WOULDNT HURT. I say**

**I walk over to miroku and pullled all 23 of his layers of robe off(and it's almost 122 degrees dam roku) and took put my hidden knife then cut off his manhood that would make a baby laugh.**

***GROWL* As for you I say, as I turn my head to kikyo, I wan't some fun.**

**She did the dumbest thing ever (it's getting good). She got butt ass naked then ran to me...WHEN I MEANT FUN I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT!**

**I cut both of her boobs off and saveed the lower body for kags.**

**So I'll Just shrink her nurse her up then put her in a bag and as for miroku...well he can call for help.**

**SANGO'S POV**

**I watched as my beats did some of the most pyschoist things I have thought of but never thought about doing.**

**I gain control and put the bag in this thing kagome called a pushup bra(LOL JUS HAD TO DO THAT) she said it holds safe things and the keep my breast from bouncing up alot.**

**I make my way back to the village in silence and thought about my father,...WE HAVE TO LEAVE QUICK!**

**I am now speeding to the village and stops at a skirrrrrr(LIKE THE SOUNDS THE CARS MAKE WHEN THERE GOING TO FAST AND THEY JUS SKIIRRRRR).**

**I look around and see Sesshomaru or Akira meditating under a Blossom tree. Akira! I yell and no response**

**Sesshomaru! I yell again but this time I got a response along with a snap open of golden eyes.**

**where is kagome and inuyasha I smell blood and vanilla close by?**

**Thats because there right there. Sesshomaru says as he points to the exact same way I jus came from but a bloodied Inuyasha and a smirking kagome.**

**Wow! I exclaim**

**Kaggs what did you do? I ask as she nears buy with inuyasha being dragged.**

**Well I Cut His balls off,he has a gash in his chest,a big K on his back a Crecent moon with the star on his stomach, I put a stick up his ass,Gave him poisoned plants,Some viagra,**

**drowned him here and there, Skinned his thighs and gave him a healing potion so I can do it all over again but,kikyo got away. She said in a all too cheery voice**

**I loved this chapter ok img gonna need like 5 reviews for another chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

OK IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AT ALL!...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.

Kagomes POV

Was it my fault i wanted revenge for being hurt and tortured for like not even a day? Like seriously...but, anyways as I am Currently watching sesshomaru stare at me for god knows why for what reason. It's kinda giving me that fluffy feeling Ya know.

I Feel so stupid I wanted to kill kikyo but, she ran off and sango got her in the wittle bag (not little wittle).

YO SAN! I yell

Yes? she says

HI!

That was so random like ok.

Can we go to the castle?

What castle? she says

To the northern castle duh. I say with the extra duh

Why would you think we would be aloud there?

Well because you have the symbol on your forehead I do to AND my beast told me im the princess...well one of the princesses...plus im a demon! I say in 1

Well it is obvious. Well dure but, what are we gonna do with inuyasha aand kikyo?

Bring them I have something quite exciting in mind. She says with a very wicked smie

I don't think thats a good idea woman. Sesshomaru says

Well thats yor problem YOU DON'T THINK! I yell

Before I can blink I was pinned up against a tree. With a very angry demon lord might I add 


	7. Chapter 7

Since Everyone Was So Kind im updating sooner.

Sesshomaru's POV

Woman YOU WILL HOLD your tongue unless you do not desire it. I whisper Hot into her ear

O c'mon you think im one of your sex toys rigt? Well guess again im a damn princess NOT A WHORE!  
>She yells with fire in her eyes<p>

I let go of her for I felt bad which is not daily.

Kagome's POV

The NERVE of him! I wonder what is sooo good about sesshoamru that everyone likes he IS A COLD HEARTLESS FUCKING ASSHOLE!

I need a drink or something.

Can we go now sango?

y-y-yea sure. she stutters

Wheres shippo? Isay as I look around

O He's at the village near the castle. sango replys

I saw inubaka on the ground and decided to just leave him there.

YOUR ALPHA YOU NEED NOT TO HOLD beast says

Excuse me but I can't use my abillities that well thank you fuck you very much.

YOUR A REAL BITCH!

Thanks So are you and it's not a comment!

YOUUU JUSTT...UGH!

Beast 0 Me 1

Kagome do you need kirara? sango offers

No I wanna test out my speed while im not in demon form. I say

OK but, be careful.

I will. I say as I roll my eyes.

She's To weak. Sesshomaru says as he lifts me up on his shoulder.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! I yell

I'm helping you woman now shut up and hold still! he says in a hushed whisperS

I was about to say something until seshomaru took off at full speed.(at least 135 mph)

Everthing was a blur. 


End file.
